My handsome little stalker
by sorryYALLnotMYfault
Summary: "I love her.Nicolette Jade is the most perfect,beautiful being on this Earth,and I love her.That will never change.It's only brotherly love,now,but it's love anyway."One of the wolves has got it bad for tomboy Nicolette Jade.Problem?Yeah.She's eleven.


**I don't own this at all exept for the plot and MAYBE a few others...the rest is SM' rocks!_**

JPOV

She was yelling. She shouldn't be yelling. She was too perfect. Sigh.

She had a round face, not too round, just not flat. Her tan skin was beautiful. She was about 5'5,not too short, but not Michael Jordan either. Her straight brown hair was almost to her shoulders, not quite though, and almost black. Her eyes...her eyes were the most beautiful color. They were so dark you almost couldn't see her pupils. They were brown though, any dunce could see that.

A boy her age was standing next to her. He had short brown hair and black eyes. He looked sheepish, and guilty, holding a blue pen.

"Why did you do that, Griffin Michaels? "She yelled. "You are _so_ mean! I cannot _believe_ I'm friends with you!"

Did I mention she was only 11?Or that I imprinted on her a month ago?

I felt like a stalker. I even had a job at her middle school, Junelle Day Middle School. I was wearing a lime green shirt that said JDMS Security on the back.

I walked over to them. "Is there a problem? "I asked.

"Griffin Michaels just _drew _on my_ ARM! _"She screeched. She wasn't whiney, and I could tell they were friends, and that she would forgive him, but he made her upset. This will not do.

"And your name is..."I asked.

"Nicolette Jade. I'm not giving _my_ last name to _you._ I don't know you. "She wrinkled her nose. It was so cute.

"Griffin, why did you draw on her arm? You know that could have hurt her. Let me see where he drew, "I said to Nicolette.

She showed me the back of her fore arm,where sure enough, a large blue mark went from her elbow.

"Who's your next period teacher? "I asked Griffin.

"This is what,9th period? We both have .She teaches Art."She announced.

"Okay, I'm going to have to refer you to her. I don't know what she'll do, but hopefully you won't get detention. I also need that pen,."He handed me the pen.

Nicolette sighed.",Mr..."She asked.

".Jacob Black."I said.

"Bye,."She ran off with Griffin,but not before I caught the look on his face. He liked her. Maybe even loved her. No...he was only is middle school. Kids can't fall in love, can they?

NICOPOV

Waukegan was such a boring ,the schools were ,my school was including the teachers were deathly boring. "Alright,we're painting our self-portraits today, in black and white! Remember to_ rinse your brush_ before you use another color! "Said ,our slightly heavy, overly enthusiastic Art teacher.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Nikki Jade?"Mrs. C asked.

"First off, my name is _a-naht_ Nikki ,do we have to use black and white? "I asked.

"I _know_ your name isn't Nikki Jadey!But we _all_ have _fun_ nicknames in this class! "She didn't say it mean, just firm and it seemed like, with how her voice raised and fell, their should've bed a exclamation point after fun. She was an okay teacher though.

"I don't want a _fun_ nickname. Call me Nico or call me gone. "I said, standing up.

"Now,Nikki Jadey-"I cut her off.

"My name is NOT Nikki Jadey or any of your other retarded nicknames! CALL ME NICO,OR CALL ME GONE!"I said.

"Listen, young lady. I am not a mean teacher,and you have _never_ been this way before. But I am still in charge here, and so you will ."She said.

"No way. My name, is ,is my ,in case your dumbass hadn't figured this out yet, IS A .Be careful where you step, "I cautioned. "You don't want to cause an earthquake. "I stood up and left the classroom. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to yell at Ms Campbell.

"Griffin? "I asked,'d never been anywhere close to rude to a teacher before.

"Hey,Nic."I didn't say anything else, just moved so there was space for him to walk at my side.

"Nic? "Griffin asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk? I mean, well...you know what I mean."

We raced to the cafe. Once we got there, we went to the room in the back where there was the key always in the door. Nobody used this room.

We sat in our usual corner and I waited.

"Nicki mean. I got a crush on this girl in my 1st period class. She's in most of my other classes too, "he said, blushing.

"Awww,how cute! Who is she? Dish, "I said exitedly.I was happy for him! But there was a little nagging at the back of my mind...I shrugged it off. This was his time to shine.

"Um,"H said looking at his shoes. "Her name starts with a N..."He !Clues,this will be fun!

"Okay,so that leaves Nicole and Nancy...oh,and me more!"I wiggled my fingers.

"Um...she has brown hair..."

"Nancy and Natasha..."I said.

"She has brown eyes.."

"Both! Come on, give me more to work with,Big-Head!"I said.

He lifted his head to look me in the eyes. "It's y-"He got cut off by the bell. I rushed to stand, grabbing my book bag and his hand. "Let's go!"

On the bus I sat next to my friend Emma.I explained the whole Griffin thing to her,asking her opinion.

She waggled her eyebrows."I'm not even going to tell you,it's so obvious.I cannot believe you don't get it!"She squealed.

"Come on!I wanna know and he's making me guess!"All of a sudden I looked out the were at our stop."Let's go,Emma.I grabbed my bookbag and trailed after her.

JPOV

Nicolette left on the bus.I missed her already,and I would have to wait untill night to patrol outside her window.

The janitor walked by,and stopped when he saw me staring after the buses."Um...why are you looking after the buses?"

"I honestly have no idea."I 'd be fine,right?

"You're standing on wet paint."He said,and pointed at the ground.

"AWWW SHI-"I stopped when he glared at me.

"Cussing won't do you any also makes a bad role model."He said sternly,and he reminded me of a principal I had when I was 11.

_Now now, makes a bad role model!"_He always used to also said,_Smart mouthing is what gets you into hell_,and_ Listen to your elders._

"Listen to your elders,boy!"The janitor said."Don't just stand there and gape!"

"Oh my god,"I gasped."Principal Smith?"I asked.

He peered at me."Jacob Daniel Black,is that you?It's been seven years!Wow,I feel so old,and I'm only wonder you were ,I admit I always thought you'd work at a school,just not this way."

"Did you get fired?"I blurted.

"Word vomit,eh?No,I retired,but me and my kids are fine and dandy."He said,chuckling.

"Heh, got kids?How old?"I asked.

"My girl,Nicolette Jade,is 11,and my boy Leon Steven,is 16,"he said,but I didn't hear farther than Nicolette.

"Um...I gotta ,sorry."And I dashed inside.

"You're leaving a trail!"He bad,your daughter's on my will **ever** change that.

NICOPOV

"What color?"I asked.

"Deep blue..no,Royal Purple!"Emma said indecisively.

"Ugh,just choose green and get it over with!"I sighed,flopping on her bed.

We had gotten off the bus when I whipped out my phone.I dialed my home number and waited.

"Hello,you have reached the Smith 're unavailible right now,so leave a message and we'll call you right back!"The answering machine said.

"Hey Mom,I'm at Emmas house,I'll call you ,I'll do my will call you later ."I hung is Emmas mom.I'm always so jealous of her,because even if I am a tomboy,I've always wanted golden hair and blue eyes.

We'd raced upstairs and since I'd refused to let Emma do my nails,she insisted I do here we are.

"Fine,fine,green."She said,exasperated.

I started on her pinkie nail,because my favorite to do was the big toe,and I always wait for that one last.

"Okay,so... you like him?"She asked.

I was horrified."No!"I peered closely at you?"I asked.

She blushed."Well,maybe a it's _you_ he likes...OOPS."She said,blushing even deeper.

"OH MY 're ?I'm sorry,I don't think we're speaking the same language,"I said.

"I speak in American,you speak in am I missing something?"

"No,I speak English,you speak American.I rest my case."I sniffed.

"Okay,you must be seriously ignorant to have not looks at you every other minute,and if you're sad,he looks like someone ran over his dog,no,not even his dog,his MOM!"She exclaimed.

"And then,if you're happy,he looks as if he could tags along at your side like if he left,he'd you've never,ever noticed,you're so obsessed with that Security guard,um..."

" name is Jacob I am not obsessed with him!"I objected.

"Oh,shut it,Nico."

"I gotta go,Em' you decide to stop being a moron,you can call me."I was immedietly mortified.I'd never spoken to Emma like that!

"I am so,so so-"

"Shove it,Nicolette."My best girl friend forever pushed me out of her room and locked her door.

I will never,ever look at Griffin Michaels or again!


End file.
